There is a known vehicle heat-exchange module in which an air-conditioner condenser and/or an engine-cooling radiator, a propeller fan, a fan motor, etc. are sequentially disposed from the front side at a front portion of an engine compartment, thereby being integrated into a module (also referred to as “CRFM”). This CRFM is provided with a fan shroud, in which a channel sectional area thereof sharply decreases toward the propeller fan, which directly faces the condenser and/or the radiator at a downstream side thereof, so as to guide external air taken in through the condenser and/or the radiator to the propeller fan.
In such a vehicle heat-exchange module, the fan motor is usually supported by the fan shroud via numerous motor support struts (motor support stators) in a radiating pattern at a downstream side of the propeller fan (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In addition, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle heat-exchange module in which, in order to reduce the input power of the fan motor, the motor support struts disposed in a radiating pattern on the downstream side of the propeller fan are formed into stator blades.